I like you, I love you, how do I tell you?
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: "I love you too, Kagome " he sang. He didn't really have a problem with this, that Kagome was using him for her own fangirlish pleasures, because it was the truth. Kagome Kagamine has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?


MCD: Blech, my inspiration for Hetalia/Inuyasha crossovers is dying T-T So I figured I'd try something new.

~!~

Len could not be more content with his life at this moment in time.

He had it all- devilishly handsome features, the most stylish clothing imaginable at his fingertips, enough money to buy out _Vocaloid_ itself and turn it completely around- yes, he had it all. Anything any _Vocaloid_ download could ever want! And yet…

"_-aisuru koto o shiranai, boku ni wa kore de __choudo ii__-" I don't know a thing about love, and I'm perfectly happy being that way- _Len would've given a sour laugh if he could've, but his voice was busy being channeled into the song. Didn't know a thing about love? Hah! As if he could ever be happy like that. He knew everything about love. Its' ins and outs, ups and downs, pros and cons. It was one of the only things, besides singing, that he knew so perfectly that he could recite each lyric with the exact amount of lust or sweetness to make it sound just right.

But all of that came to a screeching halt when he was downloaded into the computer of one Kagome Higurashi.

She left him blabbering nonsense when she smiled. She turned his computerized head around and left it there, mouth hanging open at her gentle, soothing beauty. Her voice made him sigh in delight and close his eyes, wishing to be able to program _her _and let her sing and talk over and over and over again, just to try and memorize the hypnotizing cadence that was emitted from her vocal chords.

And she didn't treat him like a machine. It was probably the most stunning thing about her. It was like she knew that behind the wires and the downloads. Well, sometimes anyway, but he liked to think she knew.

"_-Karadajuu de kanjite."_ He finished singing and smiled, a sultry, lusting, slutty smile. He heard Kagome giggle and decided well, it was all worth it.

"Sorry about that Len-kun, but one of my friends is too cheap to download _Spice_." She smiled and sighed dreamily, running her finger over his picture. He would've shuddered with pleasure at the simple spark of energy that ran through her and into the computer. GAH! If only he could've controlled his voice! He could've told her how it wasn't a problem, that he could- and _would_- do anything for her… but no. He had no control over his voice…

"Love you, Len-kun~" Kagome giggled. Len felt sparks of electricity run to his cheeks and he nearly fainted in happiness, smiling shyly. Kagome was quick to type up a reply for him, into the program.

"_I love you too, Kagome~" _he sang. He didn't really have a problem with this, that Kagome was using him for her own fangirlish pleasures, because it was the truth. He could've laughed when she slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her excited squeals from being heard. She reached forward and trailed her fingers over his image again, then smiled shyly, turning off the program.

When out of sight, Len shivered as her energy coursed through his very database. _God, _the things that she did to him, she had no _effing clue-!_

Moaning, he covered his red face with his pixilated hands. He _needed _to find a way to fix this. As in, he would die of heartbreak if he could never tell Kagome he loved her without being programmed to first, if he could never sing his undying love for her and all that she was, not be able to touch her back, letting his hands roam her body feverishly as he-

"_Gahhhhh! Baka!" _Len smacked his head against the circuit board, sending small shocks of energy traveling over his "skin". Those thoughts always led to more intimate, hot situations in which he became intensely uncomfortable… One time he wouldn't even let her open up his program because he was still… _"taking care of a little problem". _He had to come up with some god damned fake "104 Server Error" malfunction! She kept clicking on his program, refreshing it, bringing his "little problem" back _so. Many. Fucking. Times. _And if that wasn't enough, she kept touching his image, sending her energy through it, trying to figure out what was wrong, even going so far as to _beg _his program to work-!

Len proceeded to smack his head against the circuit board multiple times.

_Stop. Thinking. Perverted. Thoughts. It. Only. Makes. Things. Worse._

Sighing, Len leaned back against the circuit board, staring at the passing codes and technical formulas in a daze. Reaching out to touch one, he frowned when the code spasmed, then went straight through his hand as if it weren't there. If only there weren't a barrier between him and Kagome…

His eyes snapped to the upper circuit board, the one that connected the keys to the laptop.

Is it possible to turn on a light bulb in a laptop?

-!-

The next day, as Kagome turned on her laptop, she immediately pulled up the _Vocaloid _program and clicked on Len. Being her favorite _Vocaloid_, he was always the first to be used and the last to be turned off. But… there seemed to be something wrong about the program today…

There were words already typed into Len's system. That didn't make sense- unsaved works were always deleted. Besides, she couldn't even remember typing that much yesterday… her blue eyes scanned over the words.

"_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto, ii? Isogashi nara, gomen…_" Kagome's eyes widened comically and her entire face flushed red. These… these were the opening lyrics to "Suki Daisuki"…a _Vocaloid _love song from the _Vocaloid _to the programmer…

She sat there for a moment, not believing her eyes. She rubbed her sapphire orbs, trying to clear whatever imaginary fuzz there was from them, but the words did not disappear. She looked around her room, as if it would provide an answer, but silence reined throughout.

"_Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni- kono kimochi doushite kurushii no?"_

Kagome nearly screamed as the music streamed from her laptop, turning on by itself.

_I want to convey my feelings to you- why is it so hard?_

Kagome stared at her laptop warily, eyeing the seemingly-innocent picture of Kagamine Len. Ever so slowly, she placed her fingers on the keys, but yelped when sparks jumped out and touched her.

It wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling: actually, it was warm and sorta… fuzzy? It was comforting and shy, and it was nice. It had just startled her, is all. Placing her hands back on the keys, she didn't react when the golden sparks jumped up again. However, she did gasp when the lyrics to "Suki Daisuki" disappeared and a new batch of letters appeared. She found herself unable to look away from the screen and blushed at least fifteen different shades of red.

_Konnichiwa, Kagome Kagamine. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?_

_Daisuki, Kagome._

_Suki Daisuki._


End file.
